Loving Heart Pretty Cure♥
Loving Heart Pretty Cure♥ (ハートを愛するプリキュア♥ Hāto o aisuru Purikyua ♥) is FairySina's second canon Cures Season. This season includes every Cure who holds the power of love out of the original Pretty Cure Seasons. Story Characters Cures Momozono Love (桃園 ラブ Momozono Rabu) The cheerful and selfless girl who is the leader of Fresh Pretty Cure. She is liked by everyone in town, and hates to see others suffering, even if they are her enemy. Her alter ego is Cure Peach, representing the power of love through the symbol of the Heart. Aida Mana (相田 マナ Aida Mana) The bright and energetic student council president of Oogai First Public Middle School in her second year. She's a person who believes actions speak louder than words, and will often jump in to help others without even thinking about it. Both elders and youngsters around her believe in her leadership capabilities. Cure Heart is Mana's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents Love. Madoka Aguri(円亜久里 Aguri Madoka) She is one of the Cures in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. She is a mysterious character who appears at the end of Episode 22, while saving the Cures' life. She finally reveals herself as Aguri in Episode 23. She is very wise for her age, and has a major sweet tooth. Cure Ace is Aguri's alter ago. Cure Ace represents love. As Cure Ace, Aguri has limited time to be in this form, five minutes at most. Aino Megumi (愛乃 めぐみ Aino Megumi) / Cure Lovely (キュアラブリー Kyua Raburī) Aino Megumi is the main character on Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. She is a 14 year old girl, who is always energetic. Megumi's alter ago is Cure Lovely, her Form Changes are the red Cherry Flamenco, and the yellow Lollipop Hip Hop. Mascots Tarte (タルト Taruto) A ferret-like fairy of the Kingdom of Sweets, he is Chiffon's caretaker and speaks in Kansai dialect. He takes Chiffon to the human world on his search for Pretty Cure. He is prone to worrying and often grumbles, but becomes weak to a good story and will become overly emotional. He also loves Kaoru's donuts. Sharuru (シャルル Sharuru) Heart's rabbit-like fairy partner. The most passionate of all the four mascots, she has a passionate heart and always works hard. Sharuru could also turn herself into a human, taking the form of a young middle school student. She ends her sentences with "~charl!". Ai (アイ Ai) Ace's baby-like fairy partner. She is also called Ai-chan by the girls of this season, she is a baby mascot who was reborn as an egg by King Selfish's powers, later being a baby. She made her first appearance in episode 8. As a baby, she never says a word, but only smiles. References #Momozono Love - Pretty Cure Wiki #Aida Mana - Pretty Cure Wiki #Madoka Aguri - Pretty Cure Wiki #Tarte - Pretty Cure Wiki #Sharuru - Pretty Cure Wiki #Ai - Pretty Cure Wiki Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina - Canon Seasons Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:Fan Series